Like Foxes Through Fences
by LadyLazarus068
Summary: Synopsis: Those behind Weapon X will never be stopped. Their experiments will never end. This story takes place after “M” day. Millions of mutants have lost their powers, X23 is now a member of the Xavier’s school, along side Wolverine. But, what happens


Like Foxes through Fences

Chapter 1

Synopsis: Those behind Weapon X will never be stopped. Their experiments will never end. This story takes place after "M" day. Millions of mutants have lost their powers, X23 is now a member of the Xavier's school, along side Wolverine. But, what happens when they discover X23 wasn't the only genetic restructure of Logan? Or that Logan wasn't the only X man to be restructured? What will Logan do when he finds himself face to face with a version of himself in his twenties he never thought possible and what appears to be a genetically altered young Jean Grey that seems even less likely?

God, but it was cold. Colder than in the cells, if that was possible. _Was it possible?_ _She_ wanted to ask _him_ if it was. _He_ had been out before. _She_ had never stepped out of her designated wing a day in her 565 day life. The five rooms, library and spa bath that had been provided for her by Dr Beslan had everything she needed and there was no need to look elsewhere. All she needed to do to see the outside was use her mind. That glorious feeling of moving from mind to mind to find exactly what she wanted left her no reason to ever set foot outside and it was for that reason alone that she had not. _He_, on the other hand, she had seen come in and out from the elements. She used to watch him come in, covered in snow, like a captive and she knew when she read his mind that he had been on what Dr Beslan called "missions."

_He _seemed to know the outside completely, from experience and more. _Instinct_ was what it was called. _She_ had learned about instinct in books and she recognized it there in his brain. Hewas leading the group of them out of their nightmare and the look in his eyes seemed thirsty for one of those sadistic guards from the compound to come and stop them. Didn't he realize that _she_ had taken care of them? The few soldiers that would wake would only wake because she _wanted_ them to be afraid. She wanted them to be looking over their shoulders and afraid that the same might happen to them at any minute for the rest of their lives. She wanted them to live to convey that message of trepidation to whoever was responsible for creating her and her other six companions in the pestilence of that compound and in the glorious name of knowledge and 'science.'

Fire blazed on in the background behind them. The weapons, as _she_ called her new companions, had been surprised that _she _had been the one to set it, and so fiercely. Surprised when _she_ came walking to their cells to set them free. Why should _she_ help _them_? _She_ was the golden child of the project. Sheltered, educated, safeguarded from the outside world in order to develop her mind in just the way that Dr. Beslan directed. She was the only one that lived comfortably and was treated with any amount of intelligence. The only one who was created for a purpose that wasn't first and foremost to be a weapon. Ultimately, she was the only one not trained not be a killer directly; at least, not in conventional ways. They worked their magic indirectly, however. They exposed her to a library of their choosing and they educated her. The process of her birth and her accelerated growth into adulthood over the span of one year was a scientific miracle. But the scientists were quickly bored by that miracle and fascinated by the absorption rate at which her mind worked. Like a robot, she could be programmed simply by reading a book. Simply by watching someone do something, she could learn and perform whatever it was she was watching. They felt child had far surpassed her genetic counter part.

They were confident in their young protégé. Confident that with enough pampering and brainwashing they would have 'soldier' whose abilities of the mind far surpassed that of her genetic mother's, who was questioned to be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet until her death. And _she_ didn't question a thing. _She_ was still a child in many aspects, although her body had grown, her mind was still catching up. She believed Dr Beslan blindly. That was until she became wise to what the compound really was: wise to what the others around her were being used for and wise to the fact that there was a world beyond what they were showing her. They didn't train her in any conventional method to be a killer, but she knew all the ways to kill without ever lifting a finger. Not a single of one of the guards set to watch her tonight expected it, even though they had been trained to stop her should she ever turn against them. They had grown too comfortable around her and for that weakness she watched the cruel place burn and _she_ set the oppressed free. It was not unlike a very liberating book.

And when the trained killers realized what was going on they fell in line like trained killers, turning on those that trained them and doing what they had been trained to do so impeccably.

But the liberation had ended, and now, it was ever so cold. Was this what the entire outside world was like? Ice? It was usually sun and warmth in the books that she had stolen from the minds of others to read. Unless they took place in Russia….perhaps that's where they were?

"They aren't following us." _He_ turned to the group of trained killers, each one no more then a scared child, now that the pumped adrenaline of the fight was replaced by the ice of winter. As she scanned their minds she realized that each of them had been the same as she: an experiment in accelerated life. They _were_ children. All of them had only known the world for two years at most, even though they had the hard cold shells of twenty year old killers. _His_ dark hair hung in his eyes as he looked at the group and back at her for confirmation of the statement. Ego told her they couldn't possibly be following her, but she scanned the area before shaking her head.

"No one's following us."

The others in the group respectively did the same, according to their talents, until they were completely satisfied. Underneath the moonlight they formed a strange circle of companions working under extremely modest trust.

"It's time to go our separate ways. Together, it'll be easier for them to round us back up. You took them by surprise back there, girl, but if they come after us, they'll know how to stop each and every one of us. If we split up and fade into the earth for awhile they'll have to find each of us first." _He_ spoke to them with commandment. His mind revealed his solitary nature and she was confused. _She_ thought they would stay together and now she was realizing the flaw of that plan. _He _was right. Most motioned their agreement in some kind of movement while she just stood and watched, her golden brown hair, tinted red in the moonlight, hanging above her shoulders. They were killers and she set them free. Now what would they be? A particularly feral boy of the group turned to her with a wry grin. It would have frightened her if she hadn't known how to peel the skin from his flesh before he ever moved.

"I owe you, golden child. I imagine they'll come for you first. If they do, use that pretty little head of yours to give me a call. That is, if you even need my help." She didn't have time to respond before he disappeared into the wilderness.

The next to disappear had a similar thing to say and to her surprise they all murmured their agreement before disintegrating into the bleakness. Within minutes it was just her and _him_, alone. "You gonna be okay, Golden child?"

"I have a name, Weapon."  
"Yeah?...well, so do I. And it's not 'weapon.'" The trees turned in the wind and _he_ made a venture to head east, leaving her to head out on her own. She shivered as he disappeared into the darkness. Now, she was truly companionless.

"I know….It's James….." _She_ shivered to the blackness, clutching her arms. Alone again, just like the norm. Alone with her mind. Alone in this big world that was completely new to her. She would try not to be afraid. She turned to face the opposite direction. Fine, she would go on in solitary motion. She would head west.

_He _brushed the material over her shoulders so silently she didn't even hear him, didn't even sense him. The monsters in their white jackets had trained him well. The outside WAS his element. "Aaron James. You can call me Jay. Put my jacket on, girl. And don't go west, there's a group of hunters that way and they might take advantage of a girl out here by herself. Or you might scare _them_." He gave a wry grin.

"Call me Jenna. Jenna Grey."

"Gimme your hand, Jenna Grey. I'll lead you through the rough trail."

End of chapter 1


End file.
